What might be
by xXxPurple616xXx
Summary: Alice and Break have always had a bad relationship. But when she gets sick and he seems to be the only one to remain close without getting sick, anything could change between the two... BreakxAlice Hints: OzxAlice BreakxSharon
1. Chapter 1

He is an just idiot. Not even funny.

A circus clown and nothing else, Alice proximity was disgusting and unnerving, she preferred almost chains of low-ranking at that moment she had to endure his company. It is not fair.

"Clown, you must stay very still here?" She asked angrily.

Break turned to look at the figure of a young chain lying under the covers of the bed canopy. He smiled.

"I suppose so, until the fever will not go down, Alice-kun."

In response, she pulled the blankets up to her nose, hoping to ignore the damn stretched his lips into a smile even wider and satisfied. Make fun of the girl amused him particularly, but also was one of his classic ways of not taking too seriously this little problem. He would never have thought that a chain could take the fever.

Initially, it occurred so strange as to, without any symptom as a warning, all at once.

"How is she?" That turned towards the door, removing the covers from her face, the better to see the figure of Oz.

"Not bad." Break said he, speaking in his usual way of making ambiguous.

"Servant! Can know because this clown must be here? If I are sick, you think, right?"

The blond sported a smile of apology, on other occasions could irritate even more the girl.

"Well, both Sharon and Gil have been infected - even if they are coming back after a short time - the only one who seems to resist is Break ..."

In response, Alice took classic her arrogant air and an ostentatious enough:

"Is so annoying having to adapt to the presence of this clown! " She said despite the her fever, then turned she angry, causing laughter in Break amused. Oz sighed,adding before he left, quietly with:

"Alice, it is then only of fever, will pass"

In fact, they were already three days the fever showed no signs of decline, but Bea-rabbit could not then be something so serious.

"Meanwhile you make yourself useful, servant! Bring me something to eat, maybe!" she yelled towards the door now closed, but received no response. So she merely snorting sonorously.

"Come on, Alice-kun, so angry is certainly no good for your health." Warned Break, hiding his smile behind his shirt.

"You shut up, stupid clown!"

Alice pulled back the covers over her face, trying to ignore he, which produced an effect quite contrary.

"Look that will never recover in this way, Alice-kun."

The girl moved with agility almost equal to that displayed in battle, she sat up in bed and pulled the pillow back, hitting him in the remembered as something that Sharon had done in the past, but in this case what he felt was different. Alice felt proud of herself, she had told her that he must be silent.

When he took the pillow from his face, a strange air entered the room. His face was gone any playful tone, even his lips had lost that familiar smile that used to tease it was because of this she could not help blushing -in a way that had to do absolutely nothing with a her fever- and keep watching his only crimson eye. Because the chain some breathing thing in that atmosphere that smelled of an unknown, something that even she did not understand.

They felt at that moment an air of sweet promises, whispered words and then, yes, closed her eyes when she saw the red eyes slowly get closer.

She could already feel that caramel odor emitting his presence, one of his peculiarities that she had always disgusted. Sometimes not.

Break did not give her a kiss, probably as she had expected, neither he did other things she had seen in Sharon's books. But a few of malicious, could still say that his action was quite intimate. He bent over the recumbent girl's figure, bringing his lips to her ear.

"Alice-kun,I…"

As even his voice had lost all hint of sarcasm, he never even finished that was standing in the doorway with a hot soup in his hands. While smoke rose gruel, was well discernible expression of petrified young Vessalius.

* * *

My first fiction!

I'm excited!

I do not know what good is coming, but I hope that whoever reads it please^^Thanks in advance, so^^

Besides being my first fiction, is also the first BreakxAlice! Although I am sorry for Oz, had a nasty surprise!

Then, it seems a bit 'Alice OOC^^"Well, tell me what you think .


	2. Chapter 2

The girl was sleeping peacefully, with an expression wholly unaware who was watching with great concern. Oz was there a long time, emerald green eyes fixed on the recumbent figure of Alice, his hands constantly busy to dampen the cloth that she had in front, though probably, judging by the happy face, fever was at least the blond still be there, knowing that perhaps what worried him was another. instead, _that another_. When he came, everything had seemed to intercept, was a jarring and annoying noise created by _the thing_ he saw.

_"I measured her fever, Oz-kun"_ had told him the strange white-haired man, with his usual way of making ambiguous. _Yes, of course. _

He longed to answer in an ironic way, but he knew that would reveal a side of himself very unpleasant, and Break would easily exploit this to make fun of him for a memorable time. Was best in some ways still felt teased, and could not do anything.

The young Vessalius decided to forget it and concentrate on the health of Alice.

The girl slowly opened her beautiful amethyst eyes, she looked around disoriented for a while ', prompting a tender smile on the faces of Oz.

"Good morning, Alice"

The young chain turned to the smiling face of blond.

"Ah, Servant! From what you are here?" she asked back in her usual cocky attitude.

"Well, a little 'time."

"Oh, good. So I not had to endure the further presence of that clown! "

"…"

Among them dropped an embarrassing silence. For someone like Alice's personality would be called insensitive, because she does not understand almost nothing about human feelings and reactions. So, the girl could not understand the fact that Oz _was jealous_.It was even harder, if possible, to understand the reason for that silence the expression of serious young Vessalius, hidden from the blonde fringe. She looked at him again, waiting for him to say what must be an answer.

"Oh, Alice-kun, you've taken, I see."

Sharon was at the door, smiling calmly, with an attitude of solidarity.

"Yeah, better that way," said the young chain, getting out of bed. "I just want to eat lots of meat"

"Instead it would be better soup, you're recovering, Alice." Said Oz, who seemed to have regained the capacity to speak.

"No, I will not eat the soup again without any taste!"

Alice put on a ridiculous childish pout, fun thing that two people in the room, emitting small laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"The your way to do ridiculous" chirped an irritating and equally familiar voice, that of Emily's.

The doll smiled from the shoulder to Break, just appeared in the doorway, next to Sharon.

Obviously, the chain reaction was entirely predictable, assumed the appearance and behavior of a volcano erupting, shouting death threats at that petulant doll and her owner.

Oz and Sharon watched the classic scene, with a little nervous.

"Oh, it seems that Alice has recovered fully."

Said the girl dressed in purple, politely bringing her hand over her mouth in an attempt to break that little moment where the irritation of the two was palpable. Sometimes, even Sharon not get any kind of response, so she looked at him discreetly, but investigating.

"Oz-kun ..?" The girl took on a worried expression.

"What?" Oz replied with his usual angelic smile, he always used to hide those moments when some sort of evil to hurt him inside. But Sharon could not know this. Nobody could know that he still felt that grinding noise, no one except ... "I go by Gil"

* * *

"Give me the doll immediately, damned clown!"

No member of Pandora was accustomed to seeing a young girl running around the corridors, shouting and almost all types of threats in the world. As if it were perfectly course, none of them could imagine that before there was only Bea-rabbit, one of the most powerful chain of the abyss. And sometimes, one of the most stubborn girls ever seen. Alice stood at the end of a long corridor, looking around cautiously, amethyst eyes searching for a trace of that stupid Clown. Even more nervous after having understood to have completely lost sight of him, opened her mouth to shout a new type of threat, but someone was quicker than her. Even in words.

"Why are you spreading all this agitation inside the organization?"

Had appeared a guy who flaunted too much security, if only he knew who he was talking with… even before Alice could say its rude response, magically appeared Break behind her interlocutor with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"It 's all right, Liam, she's with me"

The man muttered something in reply, and then disappeared behind a corridor of the organization unceremoniously, leaving the two girl began to scream against white-haired man.

"Ah, clown, give me that doll!"

"This is discourtesy, Alice-kun" he chuckled when she spoke those words without any kind of gratitude.

"You attract a bit 'too much attention, Alice-kun, then it is not healthy conditions in your vocal cords so tormenting." He continued. Break approached, invading her personal space which further irritated the young chain, ready to launch a new amount of threats followed by some failed attempt to beat him.

"Do not come near me, stupid clown!"

"I just have to assign you a job, if I may."

"Could not you give it directly to Oz, as usual?"

"But since you're already healed so you can run and scream, and while you're here, why not take advantage? "

"…"

For the second time in a day Alice was involved in a palpable silence, but was a bit ' her face its documents that the clown had given her, without really understand much about the subjects its treated. Her personality which required a certain insensitivity to certain situations, but the discomfort prevented her from saying anything to break this strange silence. Until ...

"You're always so cool with me, Alice-kun ..."

Her looked up and looked at him cautiously, with a hint of irritation. In response, he launched an alluring smile, which could probably make any girl blush normal from head to foot. But beyond that irritated, Alice seemed genuinely confused and disoriented, unable to understand where you would just get that damn clown.

"I do not understand what you're talking .." she admitted even more frustrated and wary.

"That hurt me, Alice-kun."

"With all the time spent together, all the time spent together" Emily chanted, just to close the conversation in the most embarrassing possible for poor chain.

"... And was the most unpleasant! Was really a relief to wake up and find Oz!"

Break did one of his usual smiling half-moon, although still with a melancholy note in his a moment Alice felt sorry for what she had said.

"I presume so, he infuses it is very important for you, right?"

The young chain was caught in a furious embarrassment, blushing visibly, which the white-haired man _found at least a little 'fun_.

"Mind your own business, clown!" She said before leaving strode more annoyed by that expression cruelly amused by the application. In less than a minute the man was left completely alone, accompanied only by the sound of her footsteps on the doll on his shoulder sneered satisfied "response rather obvious, but it was worth it. ".

* * *

And the second chapter is finished^^"

in reality is only now that the story really begins, and cost me an enormous effort to write it^^"

is not quite what I had in mind came something very similar to a love triangle -.-

maybe that's why I do not like this much either .

Ah, thanks for the review ,GreenEyedNeko^^

Unfortunately, I've never been very good with English translator and I have the fiction from Italian to English, so I'm not surprised that there are mistakes -.-"

sorry T.T


End file.
